Daddy's Here
by Princess-Rachy
Summary: READ ME! A McGeebased fic. I love McGee. xD


_**Disclaimer: Yep, I have one.**_

_**A/N: I had a dream about babies last night… and I hadn't posted in a long time… and I love McGee… and hence this:**_

"Shh, shh… that's a girl. Shh…" Timothy McGee paced back and forth, rocking the baby girl in his arms. He just needed her to stop crying. She was waking up the neighbours. He'd tried feeding her, changing her, burping her – everything he could think of to get her to settle down.

That's when he got the idea to sing to her. He remembered his mom singing to his little sister and it had always seemed to calm her down.

So, rocking her gently back and forth in his arms, Tim began to softly hum her a song.

_Cry again never_

_Show me the biggest smile ever_

_Remember, Daddy's here._

_I'll protect you forever_

_Always be together_

_There's no need to fear._

_Always and forever_

_Daddy's precious treasure_

_Just dry your needless tears._

_Baby just remember_

_I'll love you forever_

_Daddy's always here._

Tim perched on the edge of the couch. Sophia had finally stopped crying, but she still hadn't fallen asleep. She just stared up at her father with big, brown eyes.

Tim smiled down at her. He was utterly exhausted. After a full week at work all his body wanted to do was collapse, but Sophia's mother had brought her around to Tim for the weekend. Although his muscles were sore, his bones ached and his eyelids drooped, one look into Sophia's eyes gave him a strength he found intensifying. All pain was put aside and all the energy he had was focused into loving his daughter. He would give her everything he had in him.

Bending down, he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Barely above a whisper, he continued the song until she fell asleep in his arms.

Placing her on the bed beside him he was content to just watch her sleeping for a while. She was complete perfection in angel form. He felt like the luckiest guy in the world.

Lifting his eyes to the alarm clock he saw it was 1am. He brushed a hand through his hair as his mind wandered to the case the team had worked on this week.

Flashback

"_Gibbs, our dead marine is one Gary Freyburt."_

"_And, uh, Boss? We may have a minor problem."_

"_That doesn't sound good DiNozzo."_

"_I know, it's just that it says here Freyburt had a son. 11 months old."_

"_And?"_

"_And he has no other family. It was just him and his son. And well, did you find a baby at the crime scene because I didn't."_

"_Right. So he's probably with a sitter. McGee, find the kid."_

"_On it Boss."_

"_Should I go with him Gibbs?"_

"_No, Kate. McGee can handle it."_

"_Hope you like babies Probie, cause once you find him, he'll be yours to baby-sit."_

"_Thanks Tony, but I think I can handle it."_

"_I don't think you know how tough baby-sitting is Probie, but good luck. You're gonna need it."_

End Flashback

Tim had walked into the elevator shaking his head. The only one who knew about Sophia was Gibbs and that was only because he had to know. The others didn't need to know about her, or at least not yet. Tony never would have believed him even if he'd told him the truth. It was actually sort of amusing to watch Tony acting like a big-shot all the time. After Sophia was born, the way Tim saw the world sort of… changed. His values were now so much different to those of DiNozzo… to those he himself held a year ago. All the things Tony picked on him for or thought were important, well they just weren't anymore.

Everything was different now that Sophia was in his life. She challenged him every minute they spent together. Tim was scared. Of course he was. He was a _father_. That's scary stuff.

But not once did he ever regret anything. He was going to devote everything he had to Sophia.

Looking down at her peacefully sleeping form, he kissed her head once more before slowly setting her down in her cot beside his bed.

He got into bed and turned to face her.

"I love you more than life itself, Sophia," he whispered before falling asleep.

**_Review Review Review! NOW! No wait, I'm sorry for yelling, review if you want to – no pressure… much._**


End file.
